futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hawbz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Futurama Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Futurama Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hulu video widget update Hello, I wanted to get in touch and let you know that a test that we are running here is coming to an end. Back in the summer we added a Hulu video widget to your right rail which allowed you to view relevant videos from Hulu. We are working on our own new video products, so will be removing this widget for now. When we remove them, Special:HuluVideoPanel will also be removed. You can continue to have Hulu videos as part of your wiki by them within your articles. We plan to remove the widgets on next Tuesday January 17th. I contacted you since you are the most recently active admin. If I should post this message somewhere else, please let me know. Also, let me know if you have any further questions and thank you for letting us test out this new idea. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Heya, Hobbes I just thought to come here to see how are you. I realy like the way you made the admins page :D -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 14:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I might start editing. Just need to watch more episode :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 19:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Error Hey there is a mistake in the Did You Know? section of the main page. It says 'its' where it ought to be 'it's'. --The Milkman | I always . 04:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Policy Pages Alright, so as far as I can see, we should pretty much be done with these, unless you'd like to reword/clean some of the previously made pages. However, I'm going to leave Futurama Wiki:Chronological Canon to you. I'm not exactly sure what you'd like it to say, so... happy editing. :D "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 04:51, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Hobbes. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. I made a possible new logo and background, so take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. I also slightly changed the button color and header color for that preview, but you can change them to whatever color you want, of course. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad you guys like the new look. :) If you want the background to not scroll with the page, just go to , then check the box next to "fix" and save. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hey, I added a picture to this page , but I think I've done it a bit wrong, feel free to correct it if it is Friendly comment from Sykesey 21:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hi, i'm an admin on the fire emblem emblem wiki (but help out alot all over wikia wikis). I was wondering how you did those badge things you have on this wiki; I haven't seen them anywhere else and I think they're a pretty awesome idea and would be a good addition to our wiki too. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi just wanted to say hi External links Hi, I was wondering how do you add links into other websites. Infobox Hi, i was wondering how do you customize an infobox, it would be of great help. Thanx Cal500 20:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) p.s sorry if the signature doent work Hello, you have probably seen me around. I am actively helping around the wikia the best I can. So I need to ask some questions. #How do I get rid of the opening cartoon in the infobox? #How do you fix this Rebirth/Quote to make it look similiar to this? #How do I add more contents like quotes and appearance on the page? I would like to know this please. =) Oops! I forgot to add my signature. Chaosdukemon 03:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Your username Is phenomenal. Great job on that. Flame Prince Finn 22:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hobbes. I just wondered if there could be made some changes on the wikia. When you go to episdoes, season seven and then click on Lrrreconcilable Difference, a page does exist, but there is not made anything on it. This episodes' actual name is Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences and it does excist. So I was thinking, as you are an admistrator, maybe you could fix it. I do not know if you could fix it, but I just thought I would give it a try. Emma (talk) 10:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi and I have finally got to read the message you left on my talk page, but unfortunaly I don't really want to be an admin right now, I still like Futurama though, but I'm going to pass on being admin for this wiki. HurricaneDylan (talk) 03:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) hi.i have most of the futurama figures, destructor- genderbender mating zoidberg / dr zoidberg /blue zoidberg fry,leela alternative universe ERL policeman zap brannigan /kiff normal--fry / leela /bender. king bender / chef bender. 2 father christmas./ christmas bender hermese. mom / prof farnsworth clobberela/ nudar / robot devil / ami wong /calculon /nixon / roberto /wooden bender / where can i get flexo, robot mafia, morbo ??? Vandal Someone with an IP address: 68.84.243.130 is making the rounds, vandalizing the pages. 02:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC)] Refresh Excuse Hobbes, but do not think we should update the news section on the homepage? FSG Say! 12:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello I saw a pornagripic picture uploaded. Was not futurerama related at all. Could you please remove. We need new admins I have been dumped in the sea! 08:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Have you returned to the wiki? I have been dumped in the sea! 09:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) When I get 1000 edits and the Loyal badge, am I allowed to become an admin (and a bureaucrat :P) because I have been trying to get this wiki more active and organised! It is ok if you say no :) I have been dumped in the sea! 09:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Checking in It's been about a half year since you checked in here. I would like to find out if you still have an interest in Futurama and would be willing to start editing here again, clean up vandalism, etc. If I haven't heard back from you or the other three admins I've contacted in a couple of weeks, I will probably start the process to get this wiki adopted. Though it would be nice to adopt this wiki so that it's tied more closely to the Simpsons Wiki, right now I haven't put in enough time here to justify it and I'm already spread a bit thin. However, I am willing to guide other potential admins through the adoption process. Please let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC)